Acceso Lantus
Acceso Lantus Acceso Lantus is a Forbidden mage who is friendly, if uncoordinated. Untransformed, she is blind, but opts not to tell people this directly, instead preferring that they discover this themselves. Appearance Typical Appearance Acceso is short and of average build. She has waist-length reddish-brown hair that is generally worn tied up in twin buns, secured with purple ribbons. She tends to wear sweater sets in various shades of green, these would probably be shirt length on someone of average height, but on her they sit at a length comparable to a very short dress. She is never seen without her mage item, a perfume bottle pendant which she wears around her neck. Up until recently, she wore a strip of organza ribbon around her eyes to disguise their obviously blind nature, but has since disgarded this ribbon as she feels it attracts negative attention, and taken up tinted glasses instead. Mage Form Appearance Acceso has two mage form outfits , both with the same Forbidden traits of wings on both her head and lower back. The wing attached near her right hip is significantly smaller than that of the left because of a torn lower back ligament. Additionally, in both mage forms her hair is untied. The mage form she is most frequently seen in consists of light gold armour, a green bodysuit/skirt and green train. The armour is asymmetrical, with a shoulder guard on the right shoulder, but not on the left. The protective armour makes this form somewhat more practical, but also somewhat more difficult to maneuvre in. The other form has a lighter weight outfit, with an asymmetrical dress that has attached feathers. In this form, Acceso wears an opaque blindfold. It should be noted that in both forms she is able to see, but her sight is compromised in the second form because of the blindfold. Personality Cheerful, polite, and easy-going, Acceso generally tries to avoid conflict. Due to her fear of being judged by others because of her blindness, she spends much of her free time alone. She's uncompetitive and has an inferiority complex, believing herself to be very weak and a burden to her friends, but also resigned to the idea that change would be difficult. Despite thinking that she is unskilled in many daily tasks, she is rather proud and tends to insist on doing everything herself. Acceso frequently displays an older sisterly or motherly nature, offering (often unsolicited) advice and demonstrating over-protective tendencies to those she is close to. Though she is insecure and easily jealous, she tries to keep all negative feelings to herself because she wants to follow the same advice that she gives others. She is very polite, but lacks guile and has difficulty holding back her words if she feels strongly about an issue or a person. Acceso's morality and position on killing other mages, monsters, and civilians is unknown. She has not actively sought fights with any of her mage comrades and only fought monsters when coming to someone's aid, but appears to have no qualms with killing monsters when necessary. It is unknown how far this emotional apathy to killing stretches. Background Not much is known about Acceso's past life, as she does not remember much herself, although she does remember having an affectionate father. Stats Tricore Niflcorheim *HP : 110 *SP : 51 *MP : 35 Abilities Ambra Seagri *'Description:' When a drop of perfume, dispensed from the hilt of her whip is inhaled by an enemy or comrade, they will experience sounds, scents, and emotions of Acceso's choosing. These scents may also produce clouds of coloured smog upon creation. *'Side Effect:' Acceso experiences 30% of the effects of this ability when it is cast. Caelestis Aria *'Description:' Upon physical contact, the target experiences a severe dulling or loss of one sense, for a period of relatively short length. *'Side Effect' None Relationships *Bass - Has only met once, but they got along very well. *Caelen Exeter - Occasional teahouse customer. Having met him once as a girl, she isn't really sure what to think. *Eon Horloge - Friend *Jamie Park - Employer *Kohl Emmerson - Casual acquaintence *Lait - Friend *Maximus Ludus (Deceased) - Friend. They first met in a playground in Fyr'st, and continued to meet up from time to time, despite their respective handicaps. Acceso was devastated by Maximus's death and attended his funeral. *Meruru Harvenshire - Housemate and friend. Acceso and Meruru both suffered from being turned into birds when they ate the Beasty Beets, and also suffered from the same curses when they entered the Forest. *Owen O'Byrne - Friend. Acceso was grateful to Owen for showing her around Fyr'st when she initially arrived in the city. *Periwinkle Winter (Deceased) - Brief acquaintence. Acceso and Peri met on a day when most of the mage inhabitants of Fyr'st were consuming Beasty Beets, and surprised Periwinkle by turning into a large, talking flamingo as a result of the beets. *Piper Ray - Housemate. Despite living in the same house, they do not know eachother well. *Piro - Housemate *Racquel Monet - Casual acquaintence *Roku Tachibana (Deceased) *Rui Kyros - Boyfriend. One of the first people she met in Fyr'st. *Sei - Co-worker and friend. During Acceso's first battle in Fyr'st, she fought a Soulja Cat alongside Sei. *Sion - Friend *Xiang Durant - Unfortunate nickname-giver. Was the first to shorten her name in Fyr'st, calling her "Cessy," which she found mildly irritating. Character Art Designs tumblr_mfpt3cW60K1qf6q7fo1_1280.png|Clever Cleaver Sapia tumblr_mk5g18Ll6G1qf6q7fo1_1280.png|Ball of Loons tumblr_mcmo5aZDWR1qf6q7fo1_1280.png|Outfit Meme tumblr_matqy7y2ej1qf6q7fo1_1280.png|Yukata Event Misc/Trivia *Favourite tea flavour is Chai *Has frequent insomnia *Name pronounced Ah-chess-so Lahn-tuss. Aceso is a Greek goddess of healing, Lantus is a form of insulin used to treat diabetes. *Illiterate and has trouble writing *The name of her primary attack comes from the Latin name for Ambergris, Ambra grisea. Ambergris is a whale product used in perfume. *The name of her special attack is Latin for Heavenly Song *Probably a Virgo *Although she had a good relationship with her father prior to coming to Fyr'st, she left home quite young for reasons she doesn't remember. *Her personality wasn't decided until after she was drawn, and her character art morphed several times in its first drawing. Originally, her hairstyle design was meant to be more detailed and she was meant to have closed eyes, not white ones. *Her name was the last thing that was decided before submitting the application. Originally her surname was supposed to be Kottfeldt, a name shared by several of her creator's characters, but was changed to Lantus due to the military leanings of the Kottfeldt name. *Contrary to the ship pairing name Accessory (Acceso and Rui), Acceso only has one "s" in her name. Category:Mage Category:Forbidden Mage Category:Status: Alive Category:Female